


Julie turns to Feminism

by RubberDucky02



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDucky02/pseuds/RubberDucky02
Summary: Bitch I'm a cowBitch I'm a cowI'm not a catI don't say meow- Julie Makimoto 2018





	Julie turns to Feminism

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% a joke its for a friend ok

Dan Kuso woke up one morning and said "Fuck it imma shop at HOT TOPIC" and did. He flew on the wings of tiny ball drago to the nearest mall and drago died of exhaustion afterward. Dan was all like "Oh well." and threw the ball in the trash, "I can just get another one at Toys R Us." (RIP). Dan ran to the nearest Hot Topic shop only to meet Julie shopping there already. woah 

Dan tapped Julie's shoulder in a friendly manner "Hi Julie what's up?" Julie spun around and maced Dan. " **WHAT THE HELL JULIE** "  

"omg triggered why are you talking to me male scum" Julie said with stinking breath. She continues as Dan withers in pain on Hot Topic's floor "kill all men" "no u make me a sandwich" by then the security has been called to escort the two out of the mall. As the two security guards enter Hot Topic they hear Dan crying out in pain and Julie still screaming at the top of her lungs; barely comprehensible. 

One of the two security guards knock Julie's mace out of her hands while she was distracted "omg what the hell more men" Julie says. The security guard tackle and pin Julie to the ground, knocking all of the wind out of her lungs. The other security guard was trying to figure out what the hell happened to Dan. 

Dan got his eyes washed out and Julie was already "escorted" (thrown) out of the mall and banned forever. Which she didn't hear because she was screaming about how men should all die. Dan just went home to put ice on his head and rest. 

The next day Dan opened his laptop and camera called Julie. Just to be safe. She answered. 

Turns out that was never Julie in the first place. Just some lady. 

the end :)  

**Author's Note:**

> i am god's disgrace


End file.
